Assume
by order.golden.beak
Summary: Kataang. Oneshot. You see, most people never realize or would think for one second, that any other person is a victim.


**Assume**

And when all was said and done, there was still so much that no one knew.

That they didn't know about each other.

They had met at school, you see. They were both in the same grade and a few of the same classes. And it is in this place of learning, and drugs, and gangs, and of course some good people, that they met.

The two of them – a boy, a girl – were both victims. No one would ever assume this however. In fact, the two of them both were much more similar than they had ever realized. Or assumed.

You see, most people never realize or would for one second think, that any other person is a victim. But the truth – cold and cruel and unwanted – is that everyone is a victim. Of something.

In this world, there is loss and pain. Especially after wars.

Now, you may be wondering just how these two met, why they became such good friends, and all the rest. They were both transfers, you must understand, and had recently moved from different places – not too far from the town they were currently residing in. At orientation, they happened to be sitting next to each other, and both of them happened to be alone, and the rest as one may say, is history.

Katara grabbed a single textbook out of her tiny locker. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, smiling.

"Hey," a voice whispered.

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Hi Aang."

And that boy, Aang, being the dashing young man he was, took the textbook from her. His free hand intertwined with Katara's and they began walking to their next class.

"I've been thinking," he began, looking at her all too seriously, "we've been dating for about a month and a half…"

She nodded and the two smiled at each other.

Too soon, Aang's eyes clouded over with seriousness again. "We should meet each other's family. Or parents, rather."

Katara inhaled sharply and she felt her eyes widen.

Now in most situations, this would be a relatively normal suggestion. But for this couple, it meant something much more. Aang had requested this for he had a secret he wanted – needed, really – to share with her. He had no clue she also had a secret that she wanted – needed, really – to share with him.

And thus, as they walked into class, they decided that they would throw away these secrets. They would meet some very important people.

The rest of the day dragged on longer than anyone would have assumed. Anxiety continued building throughout the afternoon. The atmosphere was pushing down on everyone.

When the final bell had rung, they walked towards Aang's car, and decided that Katara would introduce her parents first. She thought it better that way, and so it was.

"Turn right here," she bit her lip. They were getting closer to the destination. Aang himself was gripping the steering wheel tightly. He had been down this road before.

Many times.

He breathed out, trying to control his emotions. She gripped at his hand and pulled it towards her.

"You know where we're going," she stated bluntly.

Aang couldn't answer, and instead just drove on.

"Left. We're here."

Katara shuddered and looked down at her hands, worried for his reaction. It wouldn't be pleasant, she assumed.

The car stopped in the parking lot. The air was cold. They were in the cemetery.

_No, no, no. There is no way. _

He followed her up the grassy hill. There were many hills in this particular cemetery. One area was designated for the known deaths. The other – much larger area – was for the unknown deceased. But this cemetery was created for only one purpose. It was for the men, women, and children who had died in the war.

_No, no, no, no._

Katara stopped in front of a marble gravestone.

She looked at him, eyes red, "This is my mother, Aang."

Lacking for any words that might have sufficed, he pulled her into his chest, engulfing her in his arms. He heard her breathe into the fabric of his shirt. His own breath escaped him, and he did something bold.

No one, of course, would have thought that gentle, happy, too-peaceful-to-be-brash Aang was incredibly bold. But then again, one should never assume.

"Katara?"

She looked up at him.

He turned around, taking her with him, to face the rest of the rolling hills of the cemetery. Thousands of white gravestones stood everywhere. There was no writing on any of them, but it was certain that bodies lied beneath them.

"I want you to meet my people."

And so, on that one afternoon in March, these two – a boy, a girl – found that they were both victims. Not that they would have ever assumed that.

There are many things people never assume. Classmates never assumed that the high school sweethearts would be married on rolling hills far, far away from the cemetery. Family never assumed that two people with such scary backgrounds and memories could ever last as a couple. Even friends never assumed that perfect love could come out of such perfect hate.

But then again, there is so much that one never assumes.

0.o

** Meh, not exactly what I had in mind. But I do enjoy writing one-shots. Not as much pressure to update and all, although I really would like to continue on some chapter fics. If you'd like me to continue with these oneshots (and update my chapter stuff obviously) please review. Reviews make me melt into a puddle of happiness. And guess what? It's almost summer! Have an awesome day, and thanks for reading. Over and out.**


End file.
